The present invention relates to a system for and a method of sterilization of objects.
Sterilization of objects with the use of ultraviolet light is known. The sterilization is performed in these cases by irradiation of objects With ultraviolet light produced by ultraviolet sources which generate ultraviolet light emission. The sources of the ultraviolet light are usually arranged close to objects to be sterilized, and then activated to carry out the sterilization process. It is believed that the existing systems and methods can be further improved.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for and a method of sterilization of objects which are further improvements of the existing systems and methods.
In keeping with these objects and with other which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in a system for sterilization of objects, which includes a plurality of sources of ultraviolet light emission; and an enclosure which is formed so as to completely enclose the object and form an inner chamber therein, wherein the sources of ultraviolet light emission are arranged inside the enclosure in the inner chamber and oriented to direct the ultraviolet light emission toward an object to be sterilized.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, a method of sterilizing objects is proposed which includes the steps of providing a plurality of sources of ultraviolet light emission, enclosing an object to be sterilized with an enclosure, and arranging, the sources of ultraviolet light radiation in an inner chamber of the enclosure so as to emit light in the inner chamber onto an object to be sterilized.
When the system is designed and the method is performed in accordance with the present invention, a highly efficient sterilization of objects is carried out which efficiently kills bacteria and prevent infections.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.